Variant Campaign Rules
Paizo has done an amazing job at creating a fun fantasy roleplaying game system. They've presented a number of awesome options for player characters that allow for a wide variety of characters in a high fantasy setting. Sometimes what Paizo gives us doesn't quite fit with what Fiend's Reach is aiming to achieve. Whether that comes from certain options that run counter to our themes, or comes from certain rules that don't mesh terribly well with the format we use. Being a living campaign, Fiend's Reach also benefits from a number of the variant systems presented by Paizo to enhance the experience of our players. There are also some rules that make the game a bit more difficult to run sessions for a wide variety of players single sessions at a time. To handle all of this, below are presented the variant rules that we use. You will find not only how some rules are changed from base Pathfinder, but also things classified as 'optional' rules from Paizo. Be sure to familiarize yourself with this page to ensure that you know how things are handled. You'll also want to check the various 1st Party Changes pages (Classes, Feats, Races, Spells, and Equipment/Magic Items). Check out the Character Options category if you're looking for our homebrew character options (such as feats, classes, and items). Active Spellcasting You may not Overclock Spells. You may opt in to the Spell Attack Roll option for spells you cast (do not use the Faster Variant). You do not suffer spell fumbles. Regardless of whether or not you use Active Spellcasting, we do use the Spell Critical system. Animal Companions Any class feature that grants an animal companion (mount, divine bond, animal companion, etc.) can be 'reskinned' to any other animal. The only changes that are made to the animal companion's stat block is that the damage type of the granted natural weapons can be changed to be appropriate to the new skin. For example, a cavalier who would like to ride a tiger but does not wish to take Beast Rider could reskin their horse to be a tiger, keeping the horse stat block, but changing the hoof attacks that deal bludgeoning damage to claw attacks that deal slashing. All other stats and abilities remain the same. Background Skills Artistry may be used to earn gold like perform or profession. Binding Outsiders Combat Maneuvers (Playtest) The Combat Maneuver system sees a bit of an overhaul in Fiend's Reach to make them more viable at later stages of the game. Instead of rolling CMB vs CMD, combat maneuvers will work much more like 3.5 D&D. First, to initiate a combat maneuver, roll your CMB vs the target creature's Touch AC. If you hit, then you roll CMB vs 10 + the target creature's CMB. The target creature adds to their CMB for this any bonus that they would normally add to CMD that isn't already calculated into their CMB or their touch AC already (e.g. Improved Grapple provides its +2 to this DC). If you succeed, follow the normal rules for the combat maneuver as if you had overcome their CMD (including any benefits by exceeding the target's CMB + 10 by a certain amount). If you have an ability that allows you to use a combat maneuver after a successful hit, you do not need to make the initial touch attack. Generally a creature can use a weapon as part of their defense when attempting to prevent a maneuver, so as such they calculate their CMB with any chosen weapon that they are wielding before adding 10 (e.g. Fighter Weapon Training bonuses, the Weapon Finesse feat, Weapon Enhancement Bonuses, etc.). Corruption Corruptions are meant to be used as an affliction rather than a boon. The tales that these story elements create are ones of descent from grace (as the name would imply). As such, players may apply these corruptions to their good characters that they wish to see struggle with a taint upon their flesh and soul slowly taking over. The exception to this is the Promethean, which characters of any alignment can take. You must apply for your character to gain a corruption. Characters with corruptions gain a Manifestation at every odd main character level. You are likely to only receive one corruption, but in the event that you are approved for additional corruptions, you may select manifestations from either corruption when you gain a new manifestation. You are still subject to advancing the corruption of both though. When a character reaches the final stage of a corruption, they are subject to all of the penalties of said corruption except for becoming an NPC (if you choose to fall to evil and continue the character's story). Although the Possessed corruption doesn't specify, treat the possessing spirit as evil. If your character isn't killed by the corruption (such as with Lich) then you may convert your corruption manifestations and stains into the simple template for that corruption, or you may apply for the full template. Evil and neutral characters wishing to gain these corruptions may apply as normal for the full templates, or the simple corruption templates. Downtime and Settlements Core Downtime Changes The downtime system is used with the following modifications: * Do not divide your check by 10 when earning gp. * There is no spending limit on capital in metropolises (smaller settlements follow the normal spending limits though). * Buildings and Organizations are all pooled together to determine your bonuses to Earning Capital rolls. This means that your businesses can make a maximum of 5 Earn Capital rolls per day (1 for gp, Goods, Influence, Labor, and Magic each). * You cannot use time shenaniganry to increase the amount of downtime actions you can take or speed of crafting. Construction and Recruit Times The time it takes to build a building or recruit an organization is equal to the build/recruit time of the longest room/team, plus the time for every room/team with a build/recruit time of 2 or less days, +2 days per room/team that takes longer than 2 days to build/recruit. The following time reductions are totals, not cumulative. You may only reduce the construction/recruitment time by 25% increments. * The build time for buildings can be decreased by spending additional capital. After adding up the costs of the building, you may reduce the time it takes to 75% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to the base Labor cost of the building. * You may reduce the time it takes to 50% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building. * You may reduce the time it takes to 25% by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building as well as an amount of Magic equal to the base Labor cost. * You may reduce the time it takes to one day by paying an extra amount of Labor equal to twice the base Labor cost of the building as well as an amount of Magic equal to 4 times the base Labor cost. ** This represents hiring spellcasting services like fabricate castings. ** If you are able to cast fabricate yourself, then you may instead use it yourself to speed up the construction speed. Every casting of fabricate grants you additional Magic capital that can only be spent on reducing the construction time equal to your caster level. If the Magic cost of reducing the construction time is more than what you can generate with fabricate within the reduced construction time you are shooting for, the building is completed once you cast the final fabricate that would generate the requisite amount of Magic. Alternatively, if you cannot generate enough 'free' Magic within the reduced construction time, you can spend the additional Magic as normal. *** For example: You are constructing a building with a base Labor cost of 50 labor, and a construction time of 8 days. But your caster level is only 10, and you can only cast fabricate twice in a day. To reduce the time to 2 days (25% of 8 days), you would need to spend 50 Magic. Since you can only generate 20 'free' Magic a day (2 castings times 10th caster level), the building would finish construction after your first casting of fabricate on the 3rd day of construction. *** For example: You are constructing a building with base Labor cost of 15 Labor, and a construction time of 16 days. Your caster level isstill only 10, and you can still only cast fabricate twice a day. To reduce the time to a single day, you would need to spend 60 Magic. Again, you only generate 20 'free' Magic a day, so it would take 3 days to complete the building, instead of just a single day. * Organizations can be recruited faster by spending more Influence. Reduce the time by 25% by doubling the base Influence cost, or by 50% by tripling the base Influence cost (if a team doesn't have an Influence cost, instead spend extra Influence equal to its base Labor cost for the 25% reduction, or twice the base Labor cost for the 50% reduction). Separate buildings and separate organizations can be built/recruited at the same time. An organization that works in one of your buildings can likewise be recruited at the same time as the building is being built. You may use a crafting skill appropriate for building buildings (such as carpentry or stone-masonry) to craft the Goods and Labor components of a room. Buildings and organizations are assumed to be handled by NPCs. As such, unless you are using an appropriate craft skill or the Earn Capital action, build/recruit times do not take any downtime days on your part. A Lyre of Building can be used to increase construction speeds. For every hour that the lyre is played treat your character as having an additional 600 followers for determining how much additional labor that followers provide. Downtime Events Downtime events can happen once per IC week (Fireday) for one of your buildings or organizations. You may roll randomly to determine what happens for any or all of your businesses. If the building doesn’t have a random events table use the closest approximation, or roll on the generic table if there is none. If the organization doesn’t have a random table, use the closest approximation. When a downtime event happens, roll in the bot channel to determine which event happens, adding the settlement's Danger to the result. Downtime Actions Declare what downtime actions your character is taking in the downtime channel on the discord (include the in game date, any of the randomly rolled market items you are buying, and the amount of gp you are making if you are earning gold). The following are new actions you can take, or modifications to downtime actions you could already take: * Construct Buildings: This happens in the background and does not take downtime actions on your part. * Earn XP: You can only apply the XP earned to your main XP track (not gestalt). You are limited to earning XP up to Level 5. You must first play in a session prior to taking this action. * Explore a Hex: You can explore a hex with your downtime. All characters are treated as having a speed of 30 ft to determine how long it takes to explore the hex (Plain or Hill: 1 day; Desert, Forest, or Marsh: 2 days; Mountain: 3 days). Otherwise this is treated as the Scheme for an Upcoming Adventure action. Be sure to request a session before you dedicate the downtime, as it may take some time for a GM to be able to run your exploration session. * Investigate a Crime: You can investigate a crime to find out who committed said crime. Often times divination spells will result in more accurate and quicker results, but for those criminals that protect themselves with magic, only the mundane methods can be used. This downtime action is most often used to tie a vigilante’s social identity to their vigilante identity. Use the following steps to investigate a crime: ** First determine the DC of the investigation check. This is equal to 10+ the criminal’s ECL + the criminals Intelligence or Charisma (whichever is higher) plus a certain factor for how long it has been since the crime was committed. ** Investigating a crime committed within the last week imposes no penalty. For every week in which the case was not investigated, increase the DC by +2. ** Next, determine your method and make the check. If simply looking for clues this is a Perception check. If trying to piece together a profile of the criminal and match it to others, use Diplomacy or Knowledge (local). If using your skills as a professional, you can use Profession (investigator). ** Any other applicable Knowledge skills can be used to aid in this investigation. This represents other disciplines being useful for cross referencing clues. A single day of investigation can only be aided by one other Knowledge skill. ** Determine how many days are required. This is equal to the criminal’s ECL. Once you have investigated for the required time, you learn all of the relevant information of the crime. This is usually method, motive, and perpetrator; who did it, why they did it, and how they did it. If there are other pieces of information that would be relevant to the investigation (such as location if this is not already know) are also learned at this time. ** Failing an investigation check by 4 or less yields no new information and the day is wasted. Failing an investigation check by 5 or more results in erroneous information. The following day also makes no progress, but a second failed check automatically results in further false leads. If the number of days in which an investigation leads to false leads equals the time required then the investigation leads to a false conclusion. Often this means that the investigation must be started all over again (no longer counting the time spent on false leads towards the investigation, resulting in a much higher DC). Other times this might result in a character accusing an innocent person, up to the GM’s discretion. ** A character attempting to interfere in the investigation can take the Alibi action. This increases the investigation DC by the bonus given to Bluff checks. ** The criminal can learn that they are being investigated by making a Diplomacy check to gather information or a Knowledge (local) check. The DC is equal to 10+ the investigator’s ECL. If the investigator is actively trying to hide their investigation, they can instead oppose the Diplomacy or Knowledge (local) check with a Bluff, Disguise, or Stealth check of their own. ** Rules for Fiend’s Reach specifically: 'If a PC takes the investigation action, and they are aware out of character who committed the crime, they should mention the person they are investigating when they take the downtime action. Because this is almost certainly going to lead to PvP, don’t backdate investigations unless you have already discussed it with the other player (you can’t suddenly surprise someone with an investigation that’s concluded because you didn’t assign downtime actions to your character for a few weeks). If a PC takes the investigation action but are not aware out of character of who committed the crime, they should reach out to Staff to inform them. * Lead a Settlement: If you have a leadership role in a settlement, you must spend 1 day per week performing duties for that role (traditionally this is on Fireday). * Recruit for an Organization: This happens in the background and does not take downtime actions on your part. * Research an Occult Ritual: Similar to researching a spell, you may spend time researching an occult ritual. It is far less expensive though. You must submit your occult ritual for approval if it is not a 1st party ritual or otherwise on this wiki. Rituals developed on their own or learned through an NPC require 1 week per ritual level. Rituals learned directly from other PCs take 1 day per level (from both the teacher and the student). This does not need to be done all at once. At the end of this time, you must make an intelligence check (DC 10 + level of the ritual). * Research a spell: There are 3 kinds of spells you may research. Either you can learn a new spell already on your spell list (this is mostly only useful for spontaneous casters as it is far more expensive and time consuming that simply buying a scroll to add to a spellbook), learn a spell that is not on your spell list, or modify a spell to have a different school, descriptor, or to deal a different kind of damage. You must get the spell research approved for the later two kinds of spells. Entirely new spells can be researched as well, but are subject to approval for any suggested addition to the game. * Retraining: Classes not explicitly spelled out can have their class features retrained as well (abilities not noted with "Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed"). If there is a question about whether or not a particular class feature can be retrained, feel free to ask about whether or not it can be retrained on discord. You do not need to have a higher level character to retrain (meaning level 20 characters can retrain even their level 20 class features) * Transport: Your team is assumed to move at a speed of 30ft for determining how long it takes them unless they utilize vehicles. * Travel: Unless you are using some means of magical travel, traveling around the world map takes time. Regardless of actual speed, characters are treated as having a speed of 30ft. when traveling. This means that they can travel across 3 plains hexes, or 2 hexes of any other kind with a single downtime day. Movement by water allows a character to travel longer in a day (5 plains or open water hexes, 3 hexes of any other kind). If you are capable of flight, you may treat any terrain type other than mountains as plains. ** You may take certain downtime actions while traveling in a group. Since these actions are done while resting, or in vehicles under non-ideal circumstances, they take twice the normal amount of time though. The actions are: Add Spells to Your Spellbook; Craft Magic Items; Craft Mundane Items; Heal Others; Spell Research; Research Facts and Lore; Retrain (assuming the individual retraining you is traveling with you); Train an Animal (assuming the animal you are training is traveling with you; increase the DC of handle animal checks by 4). ** The following spells and effects can increase your travel speed when traveling. Some may prohibit other downtime actions: *** Wind Walk: If all members of a traveling group are under the effects of a ''wind walk spell, then they travel 60 hexes in a day (treat mountains as 2 hexes for this purpose). Travelers using this method cannot take downtime actions. *** Vehicles: You may use your vehicle's speed to determine how many hexes you may move in a given day. When fully crewed (3 times the required crew to allow 3 eight hour shifts), the vehicle can travel for the full day. New Rooms and Teams Settlements Every in game week on Fireday, the magic item markets refresh. This is when the randomly rolled magic items are rolled again (clearing out the previous magic items) and when you may roll a d% to see if a magic item is available. The following rules are in place for the city of Fiend’s Reach: * There is no buying or selling limit. * The highest level NPC spellcaster is assumed to be 16, and the highest level spells that can be cast are 8th (this goes for spell services as well as magic items). ** Even if established that there is a higher level NPC spellcaster during a session, it is assumed that said NPC does not offer their services unless otherwise stated by the GM team. ** Even then, it will be for a limited time. * All magic items that meet the above restriction are available. * The randomly rolled magic items are sold for 75% market value. These will be posted in the news-and-weather discord channel. When purchasing these magic items, be sure to include the item you purchased on the day you purchased it in the downtime channel. For all other settlements there is no purchase limit (adventurers can sell items for 70% of the items market value no matter the settlement). Randomly rolled magic items are available to anyone in the settlement and may be purchased any number of times. Otherwise they follow the standard rules, and most will be player created. Cost of Living To save players from having to nickle and dime their expenses, such as room and board, we use Paizo's Cost of Living rule set. Each month you will need to deduct your characters living expenses from their wealth based on their lifestyle. Earning Gold Characters are not limited in the amount of wealth that they can earn. They are however limited in the power of items that they can utilize. Using Skills to make Money The Craft, Perform, and Profession skills can all be used to generate gold directly. Instead of rolling to determine how much money you make in a day, instead you make a flat amount of gold equal to 50 gp per rank in the skill. Any feats that give you a bonus to these skills give you effective ranks for the purpose of determining how much gold you generate in a day. You may use other skills to earn gold simply by taking the Earn Capital downtime action. You earn an amount of gp equal to the result of your check. Selling to NPCs Whenever you sell items to an NPC vendor, you do so at 70% the market price of the item. This means that crafting specific items for sale results in 40 gp per rank per day of crafting mundane items, or 20% of your magical crafting speed per day. Esoteric Material Components These may be purchased from any NPC vendor that sells magical items or components. These are optional components. The Eschew Materials feat does not apply to Esoteric Material Components, but has been altered to interact with Esoteric Material Components. Players cannot scrounge for components. Familiars When you receive a familiar, and gain the special ability of your familiar (i.e. Master gets +X to Y), you may select any special ability in place of what that familiar would normally grant. For instance, you may select a Raven familiar but select the Rat's +2 bonus to Fortitude saves instead of +3 bonus to Appraise. Flat-Footed and Denied Dexterity to AC Anything that would cause a creature to be denied its Dexterity bonus to AC also causes that creature to be considered Flat-Footed. Unless the creature has an ability that explicitly prevents it from being Flat-Footed (e.g. Uncanny Dodge), in which case that creature is still denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. Fractional Base Bonuses To avoid cheesing saves or attack bonuses, we use the Fractional Bonus Progression system. If you have gestalt levels, your class has the better of base saves and base attack bonus of the two classes. For example, if you have 3 levels of Rogue, and 2 Gestalt Fighter levels, count your first two levels as having a full BAB (d10 or d12) and good Reflex and Fortitude saves, but a poor Will save. Your 3rd level has a 3/4 BAB (d8) and good Reflex, but poor Fortitude and Will saves. This adds up to +2 ¾ BAB, +3 ½ Base Reflex, +3 ⅓ Base Fortitude, and +1 Base Will. Hero Points The hero point system is in use with the caveat that characters gain a hero point when they hit a new ECL or Mythic Tier. Characters may pick the Antihero option (opt out of hero points in exchange for a bonus feat). You may retrain this feat later to opt back into the hero points system, but you only get 1 hero point (as if you were a higher level character entering play). Only Heroic PCs (not even Antihero PCs) can receive hero points from any source. NPCs do not receive or benefit from them unless they specifically have the Hero's Fortune feat. Cohorts are considered PCs for this purpose. Idols These are a thing, expect them to crop up from time to time. Immunity to Mind-Affecting Effects Constructs, Plants, Undead, Inevitables, and Kami are no longer immune to mind-affecting effects. Instead they receive +4 bonus on saves made to resist mind-affecting effects. Abilities that allow a character to ignore immunity to mind-affecting effects ignore this +4 bonus. Creatures of these types and subtypes that have no Intelligence score receive the following ability: * '''Mindless: No Intelligence score, and immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). If the creature gains an Intelligence score it loses this immunity. Inherent Bonuses Inherent bonuses to ability scores stack. These bonuses cannot exceed +5 for any individual ability score, but having multiple wishes or reading multiple books that grant an inherent bonus are added together rather than taking the highest. Class features stack with this, but also to a maximum of +5, until the class feature itself exceeds +5. The maximum Inherent Bonus a character can receive in a single ability score from the wish spell or items is limited by their ECL. A character can have a +1 bonus at 10th, a +2 at 12th, +3 at 14th, +4 at 15th, and +5 at 16th. Class features or the Lost Again End Game option can break this limit. Intelligent Magic Items Characters can only have 1 intelligent magic item at a time. Dedicated magic items can have at-will spells of 3rd level or lower with the following costs: Granting an intelligent magic item the ability to cast any spell with an expensive material component costs extra. This is 50 times the cost of the material components if the item can cast the spell a limited number of times per day. This is 100 times the cost of the material components if the item can the spell at-will. Knowledge Many Knowledge skills can be used to identify the abilities and weaknesses of monsters by succeeding on a DC 10+CR appropriate Knowledge check (or DC 5+CR for common monsters, and DC 15+CR for especially rare monsters). The specifics of how much each bit of useful information are unclear though. So to make things uniform, the following are defined as "bits of useful information" for when you exceed the DC. * Creature's Type, Subtype, CR, and normal alignment (note: for many creatures, such as humanoids, the alignment is in general, but often times varies; for example, identifying a human with Knowledgelocal will always give N Humanoid human as humans' alignment doesn't lean in any particular direction). This piece of information is given when succeeding at the appropriate Knowledge check. For every 5 by which you exceed the DC, you may learn one of the following: * Senses * AC and CMD (AC including flat-footed and touch; CMD being CMB + 10 + Any maneuver specific modifiers) * HP and HD * Saving Throws * Special Defenses (Including damage reduction, energy resistance, immunities, fast healing, regeneration, or spell resistance as well as any special defensive options not included above, such as a protective aura, or an ability that triggers when damaged) * Weaknesses * Speed (Including all types of speeds and maneuverability) * Attacks and CMB (Including melee and ranged attacks. Special attacks that trigger on hit are not revealed with this information alone.) * Special Attacks (Including the details of the special attacks. Any of these that trigger on hit only reveal that they can be used as part of other attacks, but not which specific attack, unless Attacks are also known.) * Spell-Like Abilities/Spell Casting (Including Caster Level and the Spellcasting Ability. Spellcasting gained through classes is not revealed. The list of spells known/prepared are only a general list for creatures of this type; creatures that can actually cast spells may learn different spells, so it's impossible to know what spells they actually know with Knowledge.) * Special Qualities (Including the details of the special qualities) * Ability Scores (These are only the ability scores of a generic version of the creature; specific creatures may have higher or lower individual ability scores) * Skills (These are only the skills of a generic version of the creature; specific creatures may have higher or lower individual skills) * Feats (These are only the feats of a generic version of the creature; specific creatures may have any feats that they qualify for) * Ecology Note: The aura entry on a monster's stat block will fall under Special Defenses, Special Attacks, or Special Qualities. For GMs who use the Simple Monster Creation rules, the Offensive Options, Defensive Options, and Utility Options are bits of information used instead of Special Defenses, Special Attacks, and Spell-Like Abilities/Spellcasting. DR, Resistances, Immunities, and Spell Resistance are a distinct bit of information, separate from Defensive Options. Losing Control of your Character Characters that lose control of themselves (e.g. through an intelligent magic item, or medium's spirit influence) are under the GM's control during the session. After the session, said character is controlled by the player, but they should still act according to the controlling influence (e.g. a player can roleplay their medium character being controlled by a Champion spirit). Occult Rules Since these are listed under the Variant Rules section of the PFSRD it is worth listing this here. Additionally, Occult Classes are completely legal as well. Occult Rituals require research to discover. A player may apply for an Occult Ritual in the same way that they would apply for spell research. The one approving the Occult Ritual will determine the time it takes to research the ritual. Primal Magic Areas of primal magic do pop up from time to time. Reputation and Fame You begin the game with a Fame score of your ECL + Charisma modifier and this many Prestige Points. Every time you gain an ECL, or successfully complete a session, your Fame increases by 1 and you gain a Prestige Point. Additionally, you may claim other increase to Fame here. Fame Awards Some of the fame awards work differently than presented. See the following list for how these awards are handled in Fiend's Reach: * Master of Trade: You are limited to once per in game week rather than once per session. This ability resets on Fireday, at the same time that the markets refresh. Simplified Spellcasting If you are a prepared spellcaster you may opt into this system to save yourself some bookkeeping. This choice must be made prior to reaching level 10 as a warpriest or magus, or level 7 as a Cleric, Druid, Shaman, Witch, or Wizard. Size Increases All physical size increases now cap off at huge. If something could take you above this size, it simply leaves you at huge. Skill Unlocks Skill unlocks are available to only the Unchained Rogue, Unchained Ninja, or archetypes that grant skill unlocks. Spellblights Spellblights are a thing. They can be caused Arcane Spell Failure, Crafting Magic Items, Spell Turning, Teleportation Mishaps, and Use Magic Device as described on the spellblights page. Stamina and Combat Tricks The “Feat Access” option is in place. Starting Occupations Every character has an occupation that defined their pre-adventuring career. This can be a wide variety of things, and doesn't necessarily need to be their first occupation in their life. Select a bonus feat you qualify for that comes from this occupation (such as Power Attack for a Soldier, or Skill Focus (Stealth) for a Scout). Select two skills from this occupation as well (such as Ride and Profession (Soldier) for a Soldier or Survival and Perception for a Scout). You may either treat these skills as class skills or gain a +1 bonus on them. There is no list of occupations and associated feats or skills. You descriptively create an occupation and select a feat and skills that make sense with that occupation. If you're able to describe in a sensible fashion how your occupation would have given you the feat or skills, then you can take them. Story Based Prerequisites (Feats, Prestige Classes, and Traits) Any option (most commonly Feats, Prestige Classes, and/or Traits) that have any prerequisites that are not purely mechanical (such as being from a particular region, or completing a particular task) are subject to approval. Ask (through application or simply in discord) before taking the option, as the story prerequisite may not be available in the world. Technology Technology from sources such as Ultimate Technology and Technology Guide are not available for purchase. Keep in mind that to craft a technological item, you must have a lab. There are no labs in the city of Fiend's Reach, and no known labs in the world. Since they're considered artifacts, labs cannot be created either. As the game progresses, labs may be uncovered. Treat technological items as magic items for purposes of availability in settlements that have a lab (75% chance per week that a technological item worth less than the settlement's base value is available for purchase). Settlements that have a lab are limited to the types of items that the lab can produce in addition to any other restrictions that the settlement imposes. Variant Multiclassing Characters may opt into the Variant Multiclassing system anytime prior to gaining an ability or making a choice from VMC (usually level 3, but sometimes level 1). If they are past 3rd level, they may retrain their 3rd, 7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th feats to Variant Multiclassing (all feats must be retrained before gaining the benefits of VMC). If the character wishes to opt out of variant multiclassing, or change their secondary class, they may treat the Secondary Class Features as feats for the purposes of retraining (again, the benefits are not granted until all Secondary Class Features are retrained). Secondary class features that normally stack with levels in an existing class instead overlap. For instance, an Arsenal Chaplain VMC Fighter does not get Weapon Training 6 through their archetype and Secondary Class Features. Or a Vivisectionist Alchemist VMC Rogue does not get extra sneak attack. VMC'd Barbarians may use the Unchained Barbarian's rage and greater rage abilities (also limiting themselves to the Unchained Rage Powers). VMC'd monks should use the chained monk's abilities. VMC'd summoners use the Unchained Eidolon. Wild Magic Like Primal Magic, areas of wild magic pop up from time to time as well. Otherwise, wild magic only pops up when a spell caster has opted into it with the Surging Metamagic feat. Words of Power This variant is available. Don’t take it unless you really want to though. This variant no longer receives support from Paizo, and won’t receive much from us. Only classes that have an existing word list (or use another class's word list) can be wordcasters. We may release word lists for the newer classes some time in the future. When combining Effect words with a duration of Instantaneous with words that have longer a longer duration, the Instantaneous effect word goes off, causing its instantaneous effect, but the rest of the words have their normal duration (the instantaneous effect does not repeat each round or anything). Category:Character Options Category:Rules Category:Guide